Sophia Bush
Sophia Anna Bush ( Pasadena (California) , July 8, 1982 ) is an American actress , who probably is best known for her role as Brooke Davis in the U.S. top series One Tree Hill , and her broken marriage with colleagues Chad Michael Murray . Content [ hide ] *1 Life **1.1 Early life **1.2 Career **1.3 Personal life **1.4 Activist *2 Awards *3 Filmography *4 Trivia Lifespan [ edit ] Early life [ edit ] Bush was born as a daughter of Charles William Bush, an important man in the advertising and a photographer photographing famous people. Her mother, Maureen, works as a manager at a photography studio. As a child, Bush was athletic. So put them on volleyball . A job as an actress, she never considered until her studies at the University of Southern Californiashroud. She studied for three years at USC before the role of Brooke Davis in One Tree Hill got. Career [ edit ] After Bush in 2002 had a supporting role in the teen comedy Van Wilder , she was in a series to see. television projects Besides a guest star in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch , and a recurring role on Nip / Tuck , she was also in two television movies to see. Bush's breakthrough was that of Kate Brewster in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines ( 2003 have been). Although she had the role though, she was still replaced by Claire Danes because the director thought Bush was too young. However, in the same year she broke anyway when she got a lead role in One Tree Hill , one of the most popular television shows of today, which is still running. In 2010, the eighth season even started. The series has been renewed for a 9th season, which will also be the last. The 9th season will consist of 13 episodes and Sophia Bush will play in all the episodes, like fellow Bethany Joy Galeotti and James Lafferty part-timer. Between her rendition of Brooke Davis on, Bush was also seen in Supercross , Stay Alive , John Tucker Must Die and The Hitcher . For the latest movie Bush received an award at the Vail Film Festival . On 20 April 2007, it was determined that Bush alongside Kevin Zegers , Vincent D'Onofrio and Eddie Cahill in The Narrows will be. seen This Bush will play the beautiful, intelligent and self-assured Kathy Popovich. The film will be premiered in 2008. Personal life [ edit ] On April 16, 2005, Bush married One Tree Hill colleague Chad Michael Murray . Before they gave each other the 'yes' in Santa Monica , they had 2 year relationship. However, a divorce was filed on September 26 2005 . On 29 December2006, they were officially divorced. One of her best friends, Tyler Hilton, has written a song about it, after Chad had stayed when Sophia threw him out a few days. Upon him Since 2009, Bush has a relationship with actor Austin Nichols , her opponent in the series One Tree Hill. In early 2012 Bush continued this relationship stop. Bush has close ties with many colleagues, including Brittany Snow , Bethany Joy Lenz Galeotti , James Lafferty and Tyler Hilton . Bush is otherwise unrelated to former President George W. Bush . Activist [ edit ] Bush often uses her social media channels (Twitter, Facebook and her own blog) to bring social problems. Attention The focus on gender equality and orientation, education in developing countries and sustainability. In 2011, they are the Do Something Twitter Award for her commitment to the pollution from the big oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico in 2010. Their followers aware Prices [ edit ] ;Teen Choice Awards 2007 *Choice: Comedy - John Tucker Must Die - WON *Choice Movie Actress: Horror / Thriller - The Hitcher - WON *Choice Movie Breakout: Female - The Hitcher / John Tucker Must Die - WON 2006 *Choice TV Actress: Drama / Action Adventure - One Tree Hill - NOMINATED 2005 *Choice TV Actress: Drama - One Tree Hill - NOMINATED ;Vail Film Festival 2007 *Rising Star Award: The Hitcher - WON Filmography [ edit ] Trivia [ edit ] *Her favorite TV show is Law & Order: Special Victim Units *She is a very good photographer and is passionate about riding and they can be extremely good Boxing *Sophia was # 3 on the list of The 50 Sexiest Women of 2004 by the magazine Femme Fatales *Was 15th on the list of The 20 Hottest Women of 2004 from the magazine MuchMusic *Took place in 90 of the 100 Sexiest Women of 2007 in FHM magazine *Was on place # 24 on the Hot 100 and 2007 list of Maxim Magazine *Is an only child *She wore a dress by Vera Wang on her marriage to Chad Michael Murray on April 16 2005 *Is good friends with Bevin Prince who Bevin Mirskey in One Tree Hill plays and James Lafferty who Nathan Scott plays. *Is 1.63 m long *Has its own clothing line in One Tree Hill , called Clothes Over Bro's (C | B) Category:1982 births